The Guardian
by BattyBoo
Summary: What if, before Aang started his Earthbending training with Toph, they made a pitstop in a small village, hidden between the mountains and the forest? And this little village happened to be the only place left in the world that isn't corrupted by the 100 year war? What if, the reason that is, is because of a female airbender, dubbed 'The Guardian? Read to find out. AangxOC ZukoxOC


The Guardian

Chapter One

It was like any other day.

Momiji – waist long dirty blonde hair, electric blue eyes that turn icy blue when pissed, pale skin and a toned, curvy body and is probably the shortest 15 year old ever – and I –shoulder length dark brown hair, silver (according to Momiji) eyes, average skin tone, a toned, flat chest body and about 1.66 metre tall - were walking around the markets, buying food and the occasional accessory as we laughed and were complete and utter weirdo's.

Yep, a normal day.

Our village, hidden in the forest that surrounded a mountain, was probably the only village left in the whole wide world that's 100% free from the Fire Nation and The Century Long War.

_'__How?' _you may ask. Because of 'The Guardian'.

Ever since the start of the war, a female –_always _female airbender would protect this town.

Fought off armies of Fire Nation troops and protected this town with her life. Never gave up without a fight and, even though no one knew her real name, anyone could tell that she was and always will be stubborn. Always winning the battle, even half dead, backed that up.

She was as mysterious as she was stubborn.

Showed up for the fight, and then disappeared before anyone could comprehend what happened.

Unfortunately, that was my mum's job.

Keyword;_ was_.

My mother died a few weeks ago during a raid and left the job for me.

My father was killed during the same raid. Their sacrifice was not in vain as the fire bender troops were all thrown out –_literally_ by yours truly.

I have been training in secret with my grandmother – my only living biological relative. She retired when my mother was of age – and my mother since I could walk. I've mastered my element when I was 5. Had my arrows ever since.

As soon as I saw my mother go down, I put on my traditional airbending clothes (like the male airbender's from 100 years ago but the bottom is ¾ length orange leggings and a short yellow skirt with brown flats) and an orange clothe that covered my lower face – nose, down – showing off my arrow tattoos.

With one good sweep of air, I threw out all of the fire benders from my village, knocking them all unconscious, at the village's perimeters.

I quickly vanished after that, changing into my normal clothes and helped move the fire benders, before returning home.

That's when I found out that my father was murdered.

I mourned for my parents by becoming this generations Guardian.

GG – that's what I call my Grandmother – still trains me. She told me that I'm the strongest airbender she's ever seen.

That was a major ego boost for me.

"MIYA!" Momiji's voice yelled as she punched me on the shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry." I apologised. I spaced out alot.

"What's up?"I asked, concerned when I saw her paler than usual complexion. Momiji looked freaked out.

She shook her head and gestured me o follow her. I obliged.

Momiji lead me to the centre of the town, where a statue of my mother's styled 'Guardian' proudly stood – a memorial. I smiled slightly at it. It quickly fell when Momiji hit her shoulder with mine, drawing my attention to her and pointed to the right of my mum's memorial.

I could feel my face pale and my muscles tense.

GG stood near the statue, a sad smile on her face as she spoke to a group of teenagers. But that wasn't why I froze.

There was a blind –I could tell from here – girl, in earth kingdom clothes, a boy and a girl in water tribe clothing – obviously siblings but the last boy with a lemur nested on his shoulder was what made me freeze.

He had arrow tattoos.

Like mine, like an airbender.

He was an _airbender_.

An **_airbender_**.

I swallowed the scream of joy down and made eye contact with GG.

She smiled at me and nodded.

I relaxed, forcing colour back to my face as the group turned to follows GG's gaze.

Momiji and I smiled and waved. They returned it.

"Miya!" GG called. I exchanged nervous glances with Momiji before walking over to her, slowly.

No outsiders are allowed here.

"Yeah, GG?" I asked when I was standing in front of her. She was shorter than me, grey hair reaching her jaw; face aged by her many years of stress, smiles and training. GG was average weight for her age and always had a walking stick with her, even though she didn't need it. But, none the less she was very strong and fast. I – only recently – was able to beat her in hand to hand combat.

"I would like you to introduce our guests. _We _will be housing them while they stay. Lee doesn't trust outsiders." GG and I rolled our eyes. Of course.

Lee was the 'leader' of the village. Well, he likes to think of himself as the leader. In reality, GG was.

"Close-minded monkey-head." GG and I grumbled together before she continued the introductions.

She gestured towards the blind girl "This is Toph. An earth bender." Said girl nodded with a smirk.

GG gestured to the water tribe siblings "This is Katara and her brother, Sokka. Katara is a water bender." Sokka waved while Katara smiled an 'It's nice to meet you' smile. I returned both gestures.

"And last but not least this is Aang. He's an airbender. The lemur is Momo" GG finished, grinning (she loves animals), pointing towards the boy with a flying lemur on his shoulder. I nodded at him and smiled a little. He grinned and waved, enthusiastically.

"Children, this is my granddaughter, Miya." GG introduced me.

"Hi." I mumbled. GG sighed.

"Miyer!" I heard Momiji's voice yell behind me. I spin around. "It's MIYA!" I hollered back.

"I don't care!" She yells back. "I'm bored! Hurry up!" I sigh as GG snickers. I turn back to the group.

"Excuse me; I have a pain in the neck to kill." Their snickers were my only response. I turned and walked over to the grinning Momiji.

"I hate you, 'miji." I growled once in hearing range. Momiji's grin didn't falter.

"I know you love me." Momiji beamed. "Even now." She added when I opened my mouth to retort. I sighed.

"Who are the outsiders?" Momiji asked, her electric blue eyes burning in curiosity as she study the group GG is with.

I looked back at the group, the teenagers happily talking to GG, and turned back to my friend. I sighed. "GG, you and I are going to be housing them for their stay." She nodded.

Confused? Well, long story short, Momiji is a water bender. (A bloody strong one, too) She was born in another village, her mother died giving birth, and for that her father hated her. Abused her and abandoned her when he learned of her abilities in the forests surrounding the village. My mother found her and took her in. She was 5 and I was 4 when this happened. We grew up together; she's like my older sister. We never left each other's sides ever since we met.

I grinned at Momiji. "Want to go meet them?" Momiji returned my grin as she nodded.

As we walked, we talked. Like always.

"So, why do we have to house them?" Momiji asked as we walked.

"Because Lee doesn't trust them." I responded. Momiji growled.

When she first arrived Lee was still a teenager and believes she got what she deserved when he found out about her past. He was horrible towards her. It was safe to say that when my mother found out, he never touched her again. Never mess with a momma bear and her cub.

"Lee doesn't trust anyone, unless they become his personal slave." She growled, stopped walking, causing me to stop, and glared at the floor, tightening her hands into fists.

Water barrels exploded around us, the water turning into mini, spike statues.

I grabbed one fist, unravelled the fist and held her hand, squeezing it. "Calm down." I said gently, running my thumb over her knuckles. "You're causing a scene."

People were panicking over the barrels and I tried to ignore the stares we were getting from the outsiders and GG.

She took a deep breath and did as I said, relaxing her muscles as the water turned into its original liquid form and splashed on the floor. Momiji sent me a smile. "Than-"

"You're a water bender!" Katara's excited voice interrupted Momiji. We looked away from each other and towards were her voice came from and saw that the group was walking over to us, Katara in the lead, grinning as she eyed my friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Momiji replied. I don't think now is a time to be sassy, 'miji.

Katara's grin faltered and it replaced a confused look. I saw GG smirk out of the corner of my eye as I turned away, hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean? I just sa-" Katara tried to question.

"No." Momiji interrupted her, being sassy, shaking her head 'no'. Trying not to laugh just became harder.

"But I just-"

"No."

"What do you mean-"

"No."

"Please stop intur-"

"No."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing.

I could feel the stares as I fell to the ground; arms wrapped my stomach as I laughed loudly until tears came to my eyes.

Soon, I could hear GG joining in, as well as Momiji, on the floor as I heard a 'thump' next to me.

A few minutes later, I tried to catch my breath as I calmed down.

"Ok." I panted. I punched a panting Momiji in the shoulder lightly before I stood and wiped off the dirt and dust.

I licked my lips and smiled at Katara as Momiji stood. "Sorry about that." I glanced at Momiji, to see her patting off the dirt and dust "My sister is very sassy."

"I am not sassy." Momiji exclaimed. I turned to her, eye brow raised.

"Than what do you call that? And this?"

"This isn't sassy."

"Then what is it?"

"Being awesome." I distinctly noticed that our audience was watching us like we were a ping pong match.

"That's not being awesome, that's being sassy."

"You're just jealous because you're not as awesome as me."

"There's a difference between being awesome and being sassy. And you, my dear, are sassy."

"Being sassy is my kind of awesome."

"So, sassy means awesome now?"

"Does in my book."

"You don't even like to read."

"I do too!"

"Name the last time you read a book."

She paused. "When I was 14."

"A year ago. My point, exactly."

"At least I own a book."

"I own a book."

"I know, your rooms full of them, scrolls, too!"

"How did our conversation turn to books and scrolls?"

"I don't know." There was a brief silence. "What were we talking about again?"

"I have no idea."

We blinked at each other before shrugging and turning to the group. GG looked like she was trying not to laugh, while the outsider's just blinked at us.

There was a silence as we stared at each other. GG broke it by clearing her throat.

"The sassy one-" she ignored Momiji's 'There are two sassy ones here, GG' and continued "-is my oldest granddaughter, Momiji. And yes, she is a water bender." GG introduced her to the outsiders.

"Momiji, this is Toph. She's an earth bender, Katara and her brother Sokka. She is a water bender and Aang. He is the airbender and the flying lemur is Momo." GG introduced the group to Momiji, pointing as she said their names. Momiji nodded.

"Let me get this straight," She pointed at Toph. "Toff," She pointed at Sokka "Soccer," She pointed at Katara "Kitora," She pointed at Aang and Momo "Uung and Moo-moo."

GG and I chuckled at the horrified looks on their faces.

Katara cleared her throat "I think you – uh, mispronounced our names." She said gently.

"Uh-uh, Kitora," Katara cringed. "I'm pretty sure I got it right." Momiji smiled.

"Don't even bother, Katara." I told her, as she opened her mouth to protest again. "You'll only make it worse. Just roll with it." She nodded, obviously confused, as the rest of the outsiders most likely were.

"Momiji-brat!" We heard Lee's voice boom from behind us. Momiji, GG and I stiffened. My friend and I slowly turned around to look at the man.

Lee was a pumpkin of a man (aka, really fat), short black hair that ended at his jaw, dull brown eyes, a flat nose and was average height.

He was storming over towards us, red faced, clenched fists and was glaring at my blonde friend. Momo could have a more terrifying glare.

I reached out and grabbed Momiji's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go and crossing my arms, Momiji following my lead and folded her arms as well.

When he reached, GG came and stood on Momiji's other side, the outsiders behind us, watching.

"What is it, Lee?" GG asked him, calmly.

He growled at her "I let you bring the outsiders into this village so _I expect_ you to keep the_freaks_ under control."

"The only freaks here are you, Lee." GG retorted, still as calm.

His glare at her hardened. Still recon Momo can glare better than him.

"Ok, jackass, tell us what you want before my eyes crack at the ugly thing you call a face." Momiji demanded. Lee turned his glare to her. He briefly glanced at me when I chuckled, grinning.

"I am here for you, water freak." Everyone in the group glared at him, even Momo, and guess what! I was right. Momo can glare better than Lee.

"You just destroyed all of the town's water supply. It's nothing but muddy puddles now, because of you!" Lee accused Momiji.

"That isn't fair." Aang told him, frowning.

"Shut it, outsider!" Lee yelled at him. Everyone glared at him again.

"Lee." My grandmother's strict and angry voice spoke. "Learn to respect others, you worthless child." GG boomed, every word growing louder than the one before it. Her voice rose in even more volume when he tried to talk. "I refuse to stand here and watch a self centre child yell at a boy with rare abilities! So zip you lips, you pathetic idiot and leave!"

Momiji and I giggled, grinning at GG, but it soon turned to horrified gasps, mixed with the outsiders as we watched GG fall to the ground, a hand mark on her face.

"Shut up, you old hag."

My body moved before my mind did.

I leaped at Lee, grabbing the arm he used to slap GG and twisted it behind his back, so his wrist touched the opposite shoulder and held it there firmly. I kicked the back of his knee, so he kneeled and wrapped my spare arm around his throat, tightly.

Momiji wasn't fair behind me. She pulled the water from the ground, freezing it into spikes with very sharp edges, not even a millimetre away from his face.

"Never," I growled, my grip around his throat tightening, I could hear him gasping for breath. "Ever, touch my family."

"How are you going to stop me?" He wheezed. "Your mother was the muscle. And she's dead, your father too, you worthless little shi-" He screamed out, as Momiji shoved the tip of the spike into his shoulder, just braking the surface of the skin before pulling it out as I let him go, him sitting on his knees but crashing on his back a few metres away from us as Momiji delivered a powerful hit of water on his chest.

"Our mother may be dead, Lee." Momiji growled out, a scowl and glare on her face. "But I'm not. So don't think for a second you can touch my family_or_ the visitors." Her glare hardened "So get out of here before I go any further and do something I'll regret."

I put my hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly before walking over to GG, Momiji following slightly behind me, who had the outsiders surrounding her and asked her "You alright, GG?"

"He smacks like a butterfly." Was GG's response.


End file.
